


Best time of the Year

by Midnight_City



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Nic is a fbi agent, nicolex, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_City/pseuds/Midnight_City
Summary: While Nicolas is forces to work on a case during christmas, Alex is at home with their kid trying to make the most of it.This is my 2nd fic and I promise I will get better with my grammar. In sorry of you think this is to long. Please leave comments for me. It betters me as a writer. This is a gift to @beta-Sheratan I wanted to give it to them on christmas but my mind wasn't right.





	

"Mommy !"

Alex jumped at the sound of her 4 year old's voice. She contemplated on wether she should leave the comfort of the couch or go see what her child wanted. Eventually, the mother in her won out.

"Yes, Maya," Alex yelled inclining her head towards the stairs.

No answer.

" Maya?"

No answer.

Finally giving in Alex heaved a sigh and took the long walk up the stairs, when did she have a kid who acted like her parents? When she finally reached Maya's room upstairs she was met with a strong force against her legs.

" Hello to you to Maya," Alex said as she looked down to see blue eyes so much like her own staring back at her.

"HI, Mama," Maya smiled up at Alex and it was like she was looking in the mirror. While Maya was a surprise to everyone she was a welcomed surprise into Alex and Nicolas's small family nevertheless.

"Where's Daddy?" Maya questioned and at those two words Alex' heart sunk into her stomach. How was she supposed to explain to a 4 year old that her father was out of town on an investigation and won't be back til' after christmas ? There really was only one way.

Alex bent down to pick Maya up, which Maya had no problem with judging on how she had her arms stretched out toward her already. Alex with her baby on her hip trudged over to sit on the bright pink bed. She moved Maya to sit on her leg.

"Daddy isn't going to be home until after christmas, baby," her heart broke at the way Maya's face fell. Nicolas was Maya's favorite person (besides her self thank you very much) and to hear that they wouldn't be able to spend the holidays together must've hurt, not to mention how much Alex was missing him to.

"But why not?" Maya's blue eyes started to tear up.

" Because Daddy is on a top secret mission that could save people's lives, don't you want Daddy to save people lives" Maya nodded a single tear falling down her face as she looked down at her hands black hair falling in her face. Alex quickly wiped the tear away and raised Maya's chin to look at her.

"Like a superhero?" Maya looked up hopefully 

"Yes, just like a superhero, baby its getting late why don't you get ready for bed. Remember Santa won't come if you're awake" that seemed to do the trick because Maya hopped down from Alex's lap and ran to the bathroom to take her bath.

With Maya in the bed now Alex put the cookies for Santa out and the presents under the tree. She called Worrick to ask how every thing was going but he said every thing was fine and they should be home soon and she told him to tell Nic that she loves him and misses him. Fthen she was finally able to go to bed.

Alex was considered a morning person but 5 o'clock was pushing it. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep, cuddle with her husband but she knew that wasn't possible because he wasn't there. Alex had to sigh just thinking that made her want to cry. 

She made her way down to the living room to quickly eat the cookies left for 'Santa' and get some cold milk from the refrigerator (honestly why does everyone like it warm?) to drink it down with. She made her way back upstairs to wake her sleeping child 

" Maya, Maya,wake up Santa left you presents," Maya looked up to Alex eyes still filled with sleep but she did get up and walk down the stairs hand in hand with her mom.

By the time they got down the stairs Maya seemed more lively, she ran to the plate that only had a few cookies left and one that had a bite in it. Alex prayed to whatever higher power there was that she didn't have any cookie crumbs on her mouth.

Alex sat down on the couch getting ready to watch Maya rip up the wrappers of her presents. Maya had pulled a present towards herself only to stop and frown at the present.

"I want Daddy to open presents with us," Maya said stubbornly. Maya got up and walked over to Alex to sit on her lap. Alex yawned and stroked Maya's head feeling the same pain.

" I know I miss him to," Alex kissed the top of her head and reached her arms around her small frame.Which only made Maya curl into her more.

" I had a gift for him," Maya said her head resting on Alex's shoulder 

" Really ? What was -" Alex was interupted by a sound coming from the chimney.

Alex wad going to continue talking but the noises were growing consistent. Alex out Maya down to inspect the chimney but she didn't have to because soon a there was a person standing directly in the fireplace who had to crouch to get out a bag in their hand. At first Alex considered attacking the person but when she looked at that face she was glued to where she was standing.

He was actually there. He ... Was...right there... Standing right in front of her.

"Daddy!" Maya yelled as she jumped into his arms that he extended towards her.

Alex couldn't move but Maya sure could, as soon as Maya saw that face she instantly ran over to him and jumped into his arms. 

Alex couldn't do anything but watch on in utter amazement. A smile growing bigger on her face as she stared at the man she loved. She didn't know how it was possible he was here but she wasn't going to question it.

Nicolas had looked over and quirked an eyebrow at her and that's when she was finally able to move, finally able to be in his arms, to smell his scent right under her nose. Nic was right there. Alex in two strides was in Nicolas's arms as was Maya who had her head in the crook of his neck face not showing at all.

Alex looked up to Nicolas and inclined her head just a little to give him a searing kiss that almost made her faint it was so passionate, and its what she longed for finally he was back, finally he was home.

Maya had gotten Nicolas's attention and started doing all kinds of sign language towards Nicolas who responded by nodding his head enthusiastically and smirking at her. Alex just watched the two people that she loved to death having a silent conversation as they walked over to the couch.

 

Maya jumped off her father's lap to go open presents now that he was actually there. Nicolas took off his coat and leaned over a bit to get the tiny bag he was carrying with him and gave it to Alex. who was looking a bit confused.

"For me?" Alex asked as well as signed. Nicolas just nodded his head and threw his arms over her shoulder bringing her close to him while Maya giggled over her new toy.

Alex digged in the bag to find a rectangular. Small box that said "jewels" on it. She looked over at Nic to find that Maya had now joined the party and was sitting on his lap playing with his short hair.

She opened the box to find a beautiful silver necklace with a blue penfant that was shining like a star. Alex already breathtaken lifted the necklace out of the box carefully and examined it further. When she touched the pendant she felt something on the back of it. Alex turned the pendant in her hand to see the words engraved on it that read 'Our love is forever, always has been, always will be" Alex found herself tearing up and went to hug him and kiss him and never let him go. But when she looked over at him Maya was fast asleep against his shoulder.

That didn't stop her from wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a lasting kiss. In that kiss she hoped that he could feel her love and her thanks and merry christmas all in one. When they pulled away they gazed at one another and it was a gaze that was so intense that she wouldn't dare look away, but she didn't have to for long he hoisted the sleeping Maya on his hip and grabbed Alex's hand to lead them upstairs.

They put Maya back in her bed and tucked her in all safe and sound. Even though Maya didn't get to all those gifts. She got her father back on christmas day it was a christmas miracle. Alex and Nicolas walked slowly over to their own bedroom. She settled in bed and waited for Nicolas to get out the shower and when he did get out Alex didn't really feel like going to sleep and judging by what happens when he gets into the bed neither did he.

God she was glad he was home.

Finish


End file.
